


"I have needs, Charles."

by lia_bezdomny



Series: Seven Days of Cherik [7]
Category: Cherik - Fandom, Shame (2011), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Crack, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, fun with photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lia_bezdomny/pseuds/lia_bezdomny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik has needs. Oh, the shame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I have needs, Charles."

**Author's Note:**

> "Erik should have been rubbing himself against metal, after ten years."  
> Fassy, you are a constant source of inspiration.

 


End file.
